Terriblemente Desesperante
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Pocas cosas desesperan tanto a Brennan como lo hace Booth y pocos hombres le han provocado lo que le provoca Booth. Diferentes momentos B&B desde la perspectiva de Brennan.


**Esta es una historia pequeñita que tenia por ahí guardada en la compu y hoy me sentí con la inspiración de terminar. Es como la "hermana" de "Sencillamente Me Desesperas" pero en versión Brennan en atención a un review que recibí acerca de escribir unos "desesperas" de Brennan y, bueno, aquí les presento el primer capítulo. Será igual que el otro fic, historias de todas las temporadas, así que si hay alguna propuesta no duden en hacérmela saber. Espero que les guste.**

**Ni Bones ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **

**Ubicado en algún momento entre la segunda y la tercera temporada.**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Terriblemente desesperante**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

Frustrada. Así es como me siento. Llevo más de media hora sentada frente a la computadora con el firme objetivo de escribir un nuevo capítulo para mi libro y lo único que hay en la hoja, son un par de ideas y líneas sin sentido. Ángela sugirió que Andy y Katy tuvieran una discusión en el capitulo anterior porque Andy sale con una nueva mujer y a Katy no le agrada ella y ahora están molestos el uno con el otro. Esto es ridículo, ¿Por qué tendría que molestarle a Katy que Andy salga con una nueva mujer?

— _Bones, tenemos un caso. _

_"Tenemos un caso". _Tres palabras que me hacen saltar de la silla tan pronto como las pronuncias.

_— ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a tocar la puerta, Booth?_

Te ríes al darte cuenta de que me asustaste. Te dedico la mirada más fría que tengo y dejas de hacerlo. Ahora te asusté yo a ti. Me rio para mis adentros, te lo mereces. Poca gente entra en mi oficina sin tocar y mucho menos osa reírse de mí. Poca gente. En realidad solo tú.

Recojo mis cosas y salgo de la oficina pasando de largo frente a ti. Lo hago lo más rápido que puedo. Pasarte de largo siempre es un poco difícil.

_— ¿Estás enojada?... Lo siento, la próxima vez tocaré. Lo prometo._

Siempre dices lo mismo. Nunca tocas. Pero no estoy enojada, es solamente que esa mezcla entre tu fragancia y el aroma a masculinidad tan propio de ti, me invade y me aturde a la vez y lo único que quiero es pegarme a ti y abrazarte y enterrar la nariz en tu cuello y aspirar tu aroma tanto como sea posible. Una idea tentadora, debo decir. Pero eres mi amigo, mi compañero y no puedo hacer eso. No puedo perderte por una tontería.

Apuro el paso. Necesito un momento lejos de ti para centrar mis ideas. Necesito alejarme de ti y volver a ser yo. Necesito controlar mis impulsos. Sólo necesito un minuto.

Casi lo he conseguido cuando tu mano se posa en la parte baja de mi espalda. Una sensación de calor se extiende por todo mi cuerpo.

_— Me perdonas, ¿no? Te prometo que no vuelvo a entrar sin tocar. _

Asiento. Solo puedo hacer eso. Esto es como una rueda de la fortuna. Las sensaciones van y vienen cuando estás cerca. Cada día es más difícil de controlar.

Subimos a la camioneta en silencio. Enciendes el motor y sonríes. ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No te das cuenta de que si me sonríes es más difícil mantenerme alejada de ti? Dios, ¿Por qué tenemos que ser amigos? todo sería más fácil si no fuéramos amigos. Ahora te tengo cariño y te has vuelto intocable. Es una situación terriblemente desesperante.

El camino hasta la escena del crimen transcurre en completo silencio, a excepción de la estática que a ratos transmite tu radio.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

El camino de regreso, a diferencia de cuando llegamos, es una fluida conversación entre nosotros. Las sensaciones siguen ahí, pero me parece más fácil controlarlas si centramos la plática en el cuerpo descompuesto que es transportado por el equipo del Jeffersonian en la camioneta que viene detrás de nosotros.

Los términos científicos me dan una sensación de tranquilidad. Pensar en ellos me da cierto control sobre mí. Podrás pensar que te hablo en términos científicos por creerme superior a ti, pero la realidad es que tu presencia me provoca ciertas cosas que necesito poner en perspectiva. Ángela dice que es tensión sexual y creo que estoy de acuerdo con ella. Mi cuerpo responde ante la presencia del tuyo sin que yo lo pueda evitar, pero tenemos una línea. Debemos respetar la línea.

— _Tierra llamando a Bones._

El sonido de tu voz atrae mi atención inmediatamente y un hormigueo me recorre el cuello.

_— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Booth?_

_— Olvídalo. Estabas como ida. ¿En qué pensabas?_

_— Nada, en nada. Bueno, en realidad, estaba pensando en mi nuevo libro. No puedo terminar de escribir el último capítulo. _

Sé que es mentira, pero no puedo decirte que me está costando trabajo mantener las distancias contigo para no cruzar la línea.

_— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué ha pasado con el Agente Lister y la Dra. Reichs? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte._

_— No te diré, Booth. No quiero que sepas nada aún. _

Haces una de esas caras que siempre me hacen sonreír y casi me convences de que te cuente de qué trata el nuevo libro.

_— Ah, ya sé, no quieres decirme porque me lo vas a dedicar otra vez, ¿cierto?_

En tu cara se dibuja una sonrisa igual a la de un niño y finalmente me convences de que te cuente la historia. No puedo enojarme contigo. No puedo negarte nada. Eres tan terriblemente desesperante.

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Bueno, este es el primer capitulo y actualizaré de vez en cuando, de acuerdo a como me vengan las ideas, pero siéntanse en libertad de hacer propuestas y dar ideas, la verdad es que ayuda mucho cuando la inspiración está un poco atorada. **

**Saludos y no olviden decirme qué les pareció. **


End file.
